


Their Second Visit to Moscow

by Meodu



Series: Football Fever 2018 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: 2018世界盃衍生梗，準決賽。





	Their Second Visit to Moscow

**Author's Note:**

> 聲明：故事內容與現實存在的國家人事物並無直接關聯。
> 
> Disclaimer: The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.

七月的莫斯科，清晨依舊偏涼，任何人都會想要待在開著暖氣的屋子裡、窩在厚實保暖的棉被中多磨蹭個幾下子。在這樣的天氣裡，向來是不到日上三竿不會甘願爬起床的阿爾弗雷德卻被一陣斷斷續續的談話聲響給擾了清夢。

「亞瑟……？」阿爾弗雷德迷迷糊糊地伸出手探向床鋪的另一側，卻意外地撲了個空。床鋪那端連餘溫都不留的冰涼觸感讓美國人倏地打了個冷顫，整個人瞬間清醒了幾分。

他揉著眼坐起身，有些茫然地環視了一圈旅館套房，終於在離臥床最遠的房間另一端看見了亞瑟‧柯克蘭的身影。只見那人身穿睡袍，站立在落地窗前看向未知的遠方，微微側著頭，像是在凝神聆聽著什麼，時而發出幾聲碎語。

……誰會一大早打電話給他？阿爾弗雷德不無好奇地想著，腦袋中閃現幾個人名，但隨後那名單上的人物又被他自己一一否決。從亞瑟的表情和口氣判斷，無論他正在電話中跟對方談論著什麼，那都絕對不是輕鬆愉快的話題，而會在這種時候用這種電話打擾亞瑟的，大概只會是白廳的那群人了吧。

倫敦的那些傢伙也太不識相了吧？一大早打電話過來談公事，這不是擺明了討罵嗎！阿爾弗雷德撓了撓後腦勺，把自己那一頭亂翹的金髮弄得更加凌亂，然後暗自嘆了口氣。美國人勉強打起精神，安靜地走下床去準備盥洗。

既然都被吵醒了，那就認命地起床吧。阿爾弗雷德在踏入浴室前最後看了一眼依舊挺直腰背站立在落地窗前的亞瑟，有些悲哀地意識到對方大概完全沒有注意到自己這邊的動靜，忍不住又哀怨地嘆了口長氣。

※

「我在六月份出發之前就說過了，這段時間所有的政務一律讓蘇格蘭全權處理。他做的任何決策我都不會過問，所以你們也不需要再來徵詢我的意見……美國總統的外交參訪行程當然包含在這個範疇！關於這件事，職位代理的交接文書上也寫得相當清楚了，你們到底是哪一個字看不懂？」

阿爾弗雷德才剛漱洗好、神清氣爽地走出浴室，就被亞瑟這一大段怒斥給劈頭蓋臉地砸了個七暈八素。

「如果你們非得要每件事情都再來問一遍我的意思，那麼我現在就可以給你們統一的答覆──」英格蘭人拿著手機的右手用力得捏出了青筋，顯然是已經被電話另一端的人給煩得耐性全失，進而口不擇言地怒吼：「這段時間，無論蘇格蘭做出任何提案或決議，我都一律附議！哪怕他宣布獨立了都隨他去！」

美國人後知後覺地意識到，自己出現的時機似乎不太恰當。他現在回到被窩裡裝睡還來得及嗎？

「當初我以個人立場建議你們不要把脫歐案交付公投決議的時候，你們有聽我的意見嗎？現在事情搞成這樣才想到要我出面？你們給我搞清楚狀況，我是人民意識的化身並不表示我就會一味盲目地聽從政府官員的擺布。我沒有義務滿足你們無理的要求、更沒有義務替你們收拾爛攤子！」

英格蘭的人民意識代表，同時也是大不列顛暨北愛爾蘭聯合王國的對外國家意識代表，對著電話那頭的倒楣政務官破口大罵。

「總之，老子現在放假！少拿工作的事情來煩我！」似乎是真的被惹怒了，這位前海盜帝國在丟下這一句怒吼之後便毫無紳士風度地直接結束通話。

亞瑟皺著眉頭按下手機的鎖屏鍵，眺望著窗外那陌生的莫斯科市景，疲憊地嘆了口氣。片刻過後，他終是忍不住閉上眼、伸出手按壓鼻樑──僅僅兩個時區的距離大概真的還不夠遠到足以讓他完全拋下倫敦的那些煩心事吧。

英格蘭人沉浸在自己突如其來的低落情緒之中，直到突然自身後包裹住他的薄毯把他扯回現實。

「……抱歉，把你吵醒了。」不用回頭確認也知道身後站的是誰，亞瑟出於禮儀和習慣，下意識地開口。

阿爾弗雷德安靜的站在亞瑟的身後，用毛毯仔細地包裹住對方睡袍領口裸露的胸膛，然後順勢將人擁入懷中，把頭枕在對方的右肩膀、撒嬌般地蹭了蹭。

「不會，反正我也差不多該起床了。」阿爾弗雷德識相地不去過問剛才的事情，不動聲色地轉移了話題，「畢竟，我們昨天從聖彼得堡出發前就說好了，這趟來莫斯科要好好逛一逛。現在收拾好、下樓吃早餐，時間正好。」

英格蘭隊上一次來到莫斯科是為了十六強淘汰賽，隨行的亞瑟因為撞上七月病的高峰期而在比賽結束過後徹底病倒，甚至比球隊晚了兩天才得以從莫斯科返回聖彼得堡。臨時到訪的阿爾弗雷德除了初到的第一晚翻遍了莫斯科市中心的酒吧四處尋人之外，剩餘的時間都待在旅館的房間裡守著陷入高燒昏迷的亞瑟。於是，兩人的上一趟莫斯科之行最終哪裡都沒去成。

而在聖彼得堡短暫停留之後，他們又跟著球隊馬不停蹄地趕往薩馬拉。當時還在調整身體狀況的亞瑟自然是沒有出遊的興致，阿爾弗雷德對此不置一詞。直到英格蘭與瑞典的賽事結束之後，阿爾弗雷德見對方的身體狀況有所好轉，才趁著球隊得勝返回聖彼得堡的時候與亞瑟訂下了賽前出遊的約定。

「你就只知道玩……」亞瑟搖頭嘆道，任由對方把他緊緊地抱住。大概是剛才通話時被氣得忘乎所以，他此刻才後知後覺地意識到房間裡落地窗前這個區域的溫度相較臥床的區域著實偏涼了些，於是便安安分分地窩進阿爾弗雷德溫暖的懷抱。

「我一開始不就說了嗎？Hero我是來度假的，當然要玩夠本！」

美國人得寸進尺地從英格蘭人的臉頰偷了一個吻。

※

最終，英格蘭隊在這一屆莫斯科世界盃的驚奇之旅宣告止步於此。三獅軍團在延長賽後以二比一的成績輸給了格子軍團，無緣爭奪冠軍資格。

「好啦，別忍了。想哭的話就哭出來吧？Hero我做為世界的英雄是絕對不會在這種時候取笑亞瑟你的！」阿爾弗雷德一邊說著一邊張開雙臂，只差把那句「到我的懷裡來吧！」直接說出口。

──那個美國人到底還要不要臉啊？貴賓室的另一端，克羅埃西亞的國民意識一臉嫌棄地看著那對旁若無人放閃的情侶。英格蘭人在公眾場合好歹還有所矜持，但那個美國人簡直恨不得每分每秒都要曬恩愛的模樣真的是太煩人了！身穿紅白格紋球衣的克羅埃西亞人決定先行離開貴賓室。與其待在這裡被閃瞎眼，還不如下場去和國民一同慶祝得來不易的勝利。

「才沒有人想哭！」亞瑟撇了撇嘴，偷偷地抹掉眼角的淚水。

「說不會不甘心當然是騙人的……」亞瑟在貴賓席上遠遠地看著球場上儘管難掩失落卻還是高歌著《天佑女王》，以此向筋疲力盡的年輕球員們致意的國民們，「但至少，我們找回了遠比勝負還要更重要的東西。」

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 賀夫帕夫的巫師袍，倫敦的艷陽、雷雨和下午茶。敬那年美好的夏天。


End file.
